The present invention relates to systems for replenishing the ink supply to an ink pad.
Ink pads are used to ink an indicia plate for printing. In automated printing applications, it is necessary to replenish or replace the ink pad periodically. The frequency at which the ink pad requires replenishing is a function of the rate at which ink is removed from the pad by the indicia plate and the consistence of print quality required.
In automated system application such as postage meter printing systems where consistent print quality is required, it is a customary practice to provide the postage meter with a system for replenishing the ink pad after each print cycle. In order to ensure consistent print contrast without smears, conventional replenishing systems deliver replenishing in metered amount. It is also conventional to provide such replenishing system with suitable subsystems for the system operator to adjust the meter of the replenishing ink supplied to accommodate variation in the print surface of the postage meter print or indicia plate.